


[Podfic] Sam Winchester Does Not Panic (Probably)

by ambersagen, PencilSketchS



Series: Podfic Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Spells & Enchantments, curse, deaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summery: On a witch hunt the boys decide to split up, and things go down hill from there. Suffice to say, Sam is not good with children and Bobby is sick of all their shit.</p><p>Or, if you prefer; the one where Cas and Dean get caught in a crazy de-aging spell and Sam is left to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sam Winchester Does Not Panic (Probably)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam Winchester Does Not Panic (Probably)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782613) by [ambersagen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen). 



> I'd like to extend my thanks and endless gratitude to ambersagen 1) for writing this gorgeous fic, and 2) for allowing me to podfic it, especially since this is my first attempt at this. I hope you enjoy the end result.

****

**Title:** [Sam Winchester Doe Not Panic (Probably)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/782613)

 **Author:** [ambersagen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen)

 **Reader:** [PencilSketchS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS)

 **Coverart:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing:** Pre-Slash Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer**

**Tags:** (author's tags)Fluff, Angst , deaging , Age Regression/De-Aging , Kid!Fic , curse , Spells & Enchantments

(additionally) podfic, podfic length: 1.5-2 hours

 **Summery:** (author's summery)

On a witch hunt the boys decide to split up, and things go down hill from there. Suffice to say, Sam is not good with children and Bobby is sick of all their shit.  
  
Or, if you prefer; the one where Cas and Dean get caught in a crazy de-aging spell and Sam is left to cope.

 **Podfic:** (right click to save) [[Podfic] Sam Winchester Does Not Panic (Probably)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9FuRpUGrv7nTGtaakljbjZWSlE/view?usp=sharing)

(note, coverart has been added to this pod, audiofic archive links are without the coverart)

[Arhcive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sam-winchester-does-not-panic-probably) and [Archive Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014110301.zip)

 **Length:** 01:45:31

 **Size:** 97MB


End file.
